The Real Reason
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: We all know that Mello can't stand Near. Always second best to the albino freak...but is that the only reason Mello hates him? The story behind a hatred beginning with something as silly as ice cream... Character exploration, Mello's POV.


It was my fourth birthday and I was going to have a party. Roger promised me a party and then he was going to take Matt and me out for ice cream. I spent the whole day getting ready, and I even wore my nice clothes so the people in the town would think I was a good boy.

That's when the boy with white hair came to Wammy's.

At first, I was okay with this new boy. He was only two, and couldn't have harmed me in anyway. I was even prepared to ask Roger if he could bring the boy with white hair with us when we went to get ice cream. Matt was all for the idea, so I went to see Roger. The boy with white hair was playing with a robot on the floor and Roger was doing paper work.

"Roger," I began, standing on my toes to see over his tall desk. "Me and Matt were wondering…"

"Not now, Mello, I'm working on this boy's paperwork. Come back later" Roger waved me away and the white haired boy looked over at me, his dark eyes wide.

"Are we still getting ice cream? Because the new boy can come with us if he wants to" Roger shook his head.

"No, Mello I don't think that will be possible today. I know I said I would take you and Matt out, but I didn't expect this boy to join us today," Roger ushered me from his office and shut the door.

Matt was standing there, gameboy in hand. He looked at me as if to ask about the new boy's favorite ice cream.

"We can't get ice cream today, Roger is busy" I said, walking back to the room I shared with Matt. Matt followed after me, his gameboy forgotten.

"Why's he busy?" he asked, running to catch up with me. I shook my head and walked into the room to take off the itchy nice clothes.

"He just is" I said, hiding my face from Matt. I didn't like to cry in front of him.

-One Year Later-

It was August, and the new boy, who was called Near, had a birthday. Roger was taking him for ice cream, like he was supposed to do with me a year ago. Roger must have felt bad for Matt, because he brought him along too. I spent the day in my room, hating Near.

When Matt got back, he told me that we had to go to the Art center for free draw. I smiled, free draw was my best, and my pictures always got put on the wall. I headed to the art room with a smile on my face and a chocolate bar that Matt snuck me in my pocket. Things were great until the free draw ended.

Near had drawn a robot with arms and a mouth and everything, Matt had drawn a mushroom person that he called Toad, and I drew a chocolate bar that filled the page. I waited for the supervising lady to come post my picture, but she skipped over me and picked up Near's instead.

I was in shock. I had never been skipped before. I glared at Near and stomped away, back to the room to eat my chocolate bar and sulk in peace. I was beginning to hate this boy, always getting better things than I did. He got a bigger room, better chocolates, better toys, and he did better than me at everything too. I was starting to get annoyed.

-3 Years Later, Mello- Age 8, Near- 6-

It was the day we would get our first exam results back, and I was determined to beat Near for once. Matt didn't care, he just wanted to pass, and Near was just waiting for the results. When Roger handed them out, I tore into mine eagerly. I had done really well, with just one point off. I glanced at Matt's results. He got a 98%. I sneaked a glance at Near's.

A perfect 100%.

Not only did he get to take the exams a year early, but he had beaten me.

I could've screamed. I was so angry that this little boy was beating me at everything, and didn't even acknowledge it. It was as if he didn't even care. He had wandered in here 4 years ago and ruined everything. He was even starting to make Matt doubt me.

"You okay, Mello?" Matt asked. I locked eyes with Near.

"I hate you," I muttered. "Let's go, Matt," I snapped. I turned to go back to the room with Matt and forever turning my back on Near, the boy with the white hair. The boy I hated.


End file.
